(Un)Lucky Deadline
by Rinfuka
Summary: Hanyalah kesialan yang dialaminya Kouki demi menyelesaikan deadlinenya. Belum lagi pengkhianatan otaknya sendiri karna bayangan mengerikan editor bersurai magentanya. Oh, mungkin bisa disebut keberuntungan juga akhirnya?‒entahlah.


Bunyi deru halus mesin laptop terdengar begitu jelas tak kala kepala berhelaian sewarna daun musim gugur itu diletakan di atas meja. Jemarinya bergeser, menyasar _mouse_ untuk digerakan secara acak. Beberapa jendela kerja terpampang di layar monitor. Layanan _web_ juga lembar pengolah kata.

Matanya nanar menatap ikon lembar kertas yang begitu mulus tak tertulisi apapun. Demi gunting merah yang sering dilihatnya melayang, _deadline_nya tinggal seminggu. Lalu kini untuk menulis satu paragraf bab puncak konflik saja belum.

Kouki mengerang ganas sambil menghentak klikan pada _mouse_ untuk mencari beberapa postingan menarik di internet. Mengacak sekian kali rambutnya frustasi karna tak menemukan yang sesuai untuk referensi. Kantung hitam matanya kian menebal. Terhitung sudah dua minggu berselang ia kurang tidur demi menyelesaikan proyek novelnya kali ini.

Kouki merupakan seorang penulis muda. Yang kini menduduki tangga karir yang terbilang sudah lebih mumpuni dari pemula. Yang sudah menit kelima belas menggerung frustasi karna dilanda krisis puncak ide penulisan naskah novel yang dijanjikan selesai seminggu mendatang.

Padahal ia diberi waktu lebih dari enam bulan untuk membuat novel baru dengan kisah romansa sederhana. Tapi dasarnya _mood_ yang kurang ajar berlarian jadilah kondisinya mengenaskan seperti sekarang.

Ide yang diperolehnya lebih dari tiga bulan itu baru bisa direalisasikan dalam dua bulan kemudian. Belum membuat tatanan alur juga gaya penulisan yang bisa meningkatkan _feeling_ pembaca, terbilang membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk ditimbang. Dan kini ditengah waktu yang mendesak tangannya harus berkhianat.

Kemalasan gerakan tangan melanda, sementara otaknya sudah berkejaran menciptakan nuansa dan aluran cerita. Betapa kurang ajarnya harus mengulang kembali jika tangannya tak segera bekerja mengetikan setiap baris kata yang tersusun rapi di otaknya.

Kouki mengeluh. Wajahnya sudah cukup pucat karna terlalu memaksakan diri bekerja. Tubuhnya pun lumayan mengurus akibat pola makannya yang berantakan. Lebih jelasnya terlupakan.

"Astaga. Bisa mati aku kalau dia datang dan naskah ini bahkan belum tiga perempat dibuat!"

Kouki bergidik ngeri entah untuk alasan yang mana. Entah karna ia akan mendapat lirikan tajam berikut tudingan gunting merah dari editornya tersayang ataukah dimaki pihak percetakan jika terlambat mengirimkan naskah sementara harus menunggu pengecekan ulang.

Bunyi derit ponselnya yang terabaikan membuyarkan pikirannya yang terfokus untuk meratapi nasibnya itu. Satu pesan masuk sukses memberi rona pucat lebih parah dari yang sudah melekati wajahnya.

"Ampun, Sei… setahun lagi saja kau datang kemari!" pekiknya ngeri sambil menyingkirkan si ponsel merah yang tampak berubah jadi monster bergigi tajam tengah membidiknya untuk dijadikan mangsa.

‒oh, sudah ada jawabannya ternyata.

**.**

**.**

**(Un)Lucky Deadline**

by Rin fuka

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

**Rate**: T

**Pairing**: SeijuurouxKouki ‒AkaFuri

.

**Genre**: Romance.

**Warning**: AU, Shounen-ai/BoysxBoys, fluffy gagal, OOC, kemungkinan Typos, dan tolong jangan memaksakan membaca jika tidak berkenan.

**.**

**.**

**0~o~0**

Detikan jam terus berjalan tanpa perduli ada nyawa yang tengah dilanda pasrah terhebat karna kehabisan stok kata untuk bahan tulisan. Kouki melirik lemah jam dinding sewarna bara yang menyolok mata itu tampak memberi seringai terkejam mengejeknya yang tak kunjung bekerja sementara editornya‒yang entah dapat keajaiban darimana merupakan titisan raja iblis itu‒ tengah dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya.

Mengeluh kecil Kouki membangkitkan kepala hanya untuk menatapi lagi dengan lugunya gambaran lembar kertas putih di depan layar monitornya.

Sungguh mulus, tanpa bintik yang jika digabungkan bisa menjadi sebuah huruf, disusun jadi kata dan dirangkai untuk sebuah kalimat. Dikembangkan kembali untuk membuat sebuah paragraf yang jika terus ditata sukses jadi sebuah cerita berjalan.

Yah, sesederhana itu saja. Sayang Kouki malah memekik kesal karnanya. Sungguh mudah dibuat dalam kepala tapi sulit untuk direalisasikan dalam bentuk tulisan nyata.

Menghembus nafas keras lantas menegapkan tubuh dengan benar Kouki memutuskan berjuang sebelum menit beralih ke angka tiga puluh seperti yang dijanjikan editor sekaligus‒ah sudahlah, dua menit silam.

Oh, itu artinya hitungan menit tinggal dua puluh delapan.

Astaga?!

Menukikan alis turun jemarinya bersegera bergerak lihai. Tak perduli lecet yang mungkin muncul. Sebab Kouki mengentak ujung jemarinya secara brutal ataukah tuts _keyboard_nya yang berakhir jebol nantinya yang terpenting sekarang ialah tulisannya selesai tepat waktu.

Setidaknya sudah dapat sembilan puluh enam persen sebelum editor mengerikan itu melihat.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kouki menjerit panik dalam sanubari hanya untuk menyadari bahwa tulisannya saja baru menyentuh angka enam puluh persen selesai. Matilah dia bagaimana caranya jemari itu dipaksa bekerja dalam kurun kurang dari setengah jam untuk mencapai target tiga puluh enam persennya.

Fokus terpecah kembali sekian detik Kouki menjerit cemas karna alur cerita buatannya terlupakan sejenak. Lantas menggerakan jemarinya makin cepat seolah jadi mesin pengetik otomatis Kouki sampai tak memperhatikan peringatan kuning dari sudut kanan _taskbar_ yang minta perhatian segera.

_Low Battery. 13% battery is remaining._

Adalah satu dari sekian kebiasaan ceroboh seorang Kouki karna tidak bersiap dengan yang namanya _charger_.

Seolah daya baterai laptop yang meski keluaran terbaru itu daya hidupnya lebih lama. Tetap saja tak mungkin bertahan digunakan lebih dari tujuh jam terus-terusan. Sementara itu pupil mungilnya terus berfokus hanya pada setiap kata yang dihentak jemari. Memastikan tak adanya kesalahan ketik jika tak berniat diberi tudingan gunting tambahan.

Terkadang Kouki bingung apa fungsi editornya itu jika Kouki bahkan diberi penegasan untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan ketik satu katapun. Yah, mungkin agar Kouki terbiasa menulis dengan benar lagipula tugas editor juga tidak sebatas meneliti kesalahan pengejaan saja. Tapi, tetap saja ia itu seorang manusia yang bisa melakukan kesalahan biar hanya sekata.

Kouki menggerung lemah menyadari pengkhianatan kedua otaknya untuk menikung dari fokusnya mengerjakan naskah. Dan ini gara-gara editornya. Kurang ajar maksimal.

Astaga. Kouki membenturkan kepalanya pelan pada permukaan meja. Mengutuk kepala yang kembali membuatnya harus mengingat ulang setiap baris kata yang harus dituangkannya dalam tulisan karna selalu tanpa sadar membuat pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana begitu saja.

Kedip-kedip peringatan terakhir di sudut kanan masih terabaikan. Kini gambaran persegi panjang tegap dengan tonjolan mungil diatasnya telah berganti warna menyala seperti helaian editornya.

Tinggal menunggu detik dan‒klip!

Layar monitornya mati total.

Kouki mematung konyol menatapi laptopnya dengan kedipan inosen. Astaga, itu barusan kenapa monitornya jadi gelap gulita? Dan… oh, apa Kouki barusan melupakan sesuatu?

"Ah‒eh?"

Menelengkan kepala dengan sudut mata mengarah ke atas Kouki memutar ingatannya sebentar. Tadi ia baru saja sempat menggeser _pointer_ ke arah sudut kiri atas layar setelah mati-matian menekan tuts-tuts persegi hitam secara beringas, nyaris mengklik satu simbol persegi biru yang tampak seperti disket sebelum populernya USB itu kemudian gelap.

Benar juga. Barusan Kouki tak sempat menyimpan perubahan terakhir lembar kerja naskahnya.

Huh?

Memegangi kepala sebelum sukses menjedotkannya ke meja seperti gerakan reflek Kouki menangis dramatis. Kepalanya diserang pening hebat meski tidak seberapa dari kemungkinan mengerikan yang menyerangnya nanti. Romannya benar-benar didera depresi tingkat berat.

Mulutnya terkunci meski dalam hari mengutuk, memaki, bahkan seperti berkomat-kamit menyumpah serapahi laptop pemberian si editor iblis seakan jadi kunci sial kesekian yang diterimanya ditengah buruan waktu.

"Ap‒ASTAGA NASKAHKU!"

Kouki menjerit kolosal kemudian setelah baru bisa buka suara kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Butuh setidaknya delapan menit waktu yang terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk sebuah usaha memberi asupan daya pada laptop yang dikutuknya berulang-ulang.

Bersusah payah tersandung mejapun Kouki sudah lakoni hanya demi mencari sebuah _charger_ yang ternyata begitu anggun bertengger di meja kerja khusus milik editornya. Belum lagi ada juga acara tersandung kedua oleh karpet merah di lantai berkeramik merah marun miliknya.

Astaga! Kenapa Kouki baru saja sadar kalau segala perkakas di rumahnya nyaris merujuk ke warna merah?!

Menggelengkan kepala mengabaikan hal kurang penting sambil memelototi proses _resume_ pada _desktop_ laptopnya, Kouki menggigit bibir cemas. Memaksimalkan kinerja otaknya untuk menyusun ulang setiap deret kalimat yang harus diketiknya ulang jika segala perubahan terakhir benar belum tersimpan.

Untuk kali kesekian yang Kouki tak sudi menghitung ia menggerutu. Seharusnya sudah dari dulu Kouki mengikuti saran editornya untuk memberikan pengaturan penyimpanan otomatis setiap berapa menit sekali sehingga mengurangi resiko pengulangan total seperti sekarang disaat medianya tak bisa diajak bekerjasama.

Ahh, atau saran paling krusial lainnya ialah selalu gunakan _charger_ saat penggunaan laptop untuk bekerja. Mengeluhpun juga sudah terlanjur jadilah Kouki memutuskan tegar.

Menggeser _pointer_ secara beringas Kouki buru-buru memasuki jendela kerja pengolah kata sebelum matanya berkedip inosen. Tersenyum secerah mentari pagi di musim panas begitu mendapati tampilan _save recovery_ dokumen yang disunting terakhir kali muncul disana. Ingin rasanya Kouki berjingkrak heboh demi mengetahui bahwa perjuangan sekian menitnya tadi tidaklah sia-sia hanya karna tak tersimpan.

Senyum-senyum tak jelas sambil membaca ulang lantas Kouki malah bersantai. Seakan bebannya berkurang karna tak harus mengetik ulang. Lupa saja ia pada waktu yang berlalu sepuluh menit kemudian sejak gelap gulita yang melanda media kerjanya.

Satu getaran kecil yang menyentuh kakinya terabaikan. Duduk bersila membusungkan badan bersandar meja kecil di lantai Kouki malah menopang dagu. Memikirkan bagaimana ia harus menyampaikan bentuk interaksi terselubung dalam cerita tapi mudah dipahami oleh pembaca.

Berlangsung di menit ketiga ketukan jemarinya pada permukaan meja lainnya ikut menjadi latar suara yang muncul mengisi hening selain deru mesin yang kini tengah bekerja nyaris dua hari tanpa istirahat.

Getaran kedua ponselnya yang berderit minta perhatian sukses diabaikan lagi karnanya.

"Uhh~"

Memijit keningnya yang pening Kouki mengeluh. Alur dalam kepalanya macet kembali. Menggerakan pupil pucuk pinus ke sembarang arah hanya agar dapat inspirasi olahan kata yang tepat Kouki berpacu dengan waktu yang terus bergulir. Sesekali menggigit kuku gemas Kouki lantas berjalan mondar-mandir macam setrika bekerja.

Getaran ketiga tekun diacuhkan kembali. Murni karna kali ini Kouki tak menyadarinya. Bukan karna sengaja seperti dua kejadian serupa sebelumnya.

Berjengit kesal tanpa hasil Kouki kembali duduk dengan roman cemberut. Seolah si laptop berubah jadi objek paling menjengkelkan Kouki memberi delikan ganas terbaiknya.

Tentu saja tak sesuai harapan bentuk visinya.

Putaran kunci apartemen yang dibuka tak membuahkan hasil menyadarkan Kouki dari kemungkinan maling yang menyusup. Ataupun derap langkah halus yang mendekat. Telinganya yang dimatikan fungsi demi memfokuskan diri pada otaknya tentu tak mungkin mendengar.

Berpose pikir paling inosen‒tanpa dirasa, tentu saja‒ Kouki sukses tak mengetahui setiap geriknya dapat perhatian seksama dari lelaki seumur yang bersidekap santai tiga langkah di belakangnya.

Terima kasih pada ketidakpekaan Kouki disaat sibuk sendiri. Seijuurou, si editor tampan merangkap titisan iblis bergunting merah lancar tak diacuhkan.

Berjengit senang sementara secara imajinatif kepalanya bagai mengeluarkan bohlam lampu Kouki serta merta mengingat kembali alur yang harus segera diketiknya. Sungguh tak sadar aura tak mengenakan menyentuh tengkuknya. Meski merasa tak nyaman macam dibolongi dengan tatapan kesal diselubung datar Kouki berusaha mungkin mengabaikan. Daripada kepalanya berkhianat dengan menikung berpikir macam-macam lebih bagus ia bekerja brutal mengetik sekarang.

Yah, sebelum editornya yang hijrah ke Paris selama seminggu itu datang.

Tunggu sebentar. Kouki merasa hafal mati aura-aura macam ini. Diperhatikan lekat-lekat entah untuk makna berbagai macamnya. Tak ingin parno berlebihan Kouki mencoba menegarkan diri yang mulai gemetar takut dengan gerakan halus menyentuh tengkuknya.

Memperpanjang nafas yang dirasa mulai berhembus pendek-pendek, Kouki mengerjap beberapa kali. Takut saja tiba-tiba muncul hantu saat ia berkedip terlalu lama muncul di depan wajah. Merasa belum lebih baik akhirnya Kouki memutuskan menolehkan kepala. Membuat kerutan diantara kedua alis coklatnya‒niatnya meyakinkan diri‒ kemudian menoleh pelan, nyaris tak ada gerakan berarti tiga detik berjalan.

Sudut mata menangkap untaian kemerahan. Sepasang bulatan mungil itu melebar penuh kejut lantas berteriak kaget, "HWAAH, ASTAGAAAA?!"

* * *

"Sei-_kun_," Kouki berkata dengan wajah cemberut maksimal. "‒tolong jangan mengejutkan begitu."

Seijuurou mendenguskan tawa, tepat mengenai tengkuk Kouki yang bersandar padanya. "Bukan salahku kau mengabaikan sekitar."

Kouki menoleh spontan. Bermaksud protes garang tapi justru dibuat tak berkutik. Salah prediksi gerak rupanya setelah mendapati kecupan lembut di pipi. Kouki tersentak menghadap lurus kembali dengan pipi tersepuh rona. Mengutuk Seijuurou yang kembali tertawa geli melihat responnya.

"Sei~" Kouki mengeluh lugu. Ingin kabur dari rengkuhan si editor yang secara total selalu membuat degubnya bertalu.

"Hm, apa?"

Kouki memajukan bibir. Malu sampai ubun-ubun karna perlakuan Seijuurou yang senang sekali menggodanya begitu. "Ah, naskahku!" serunya teringat kemudian lantas menjauh dari Seijuurou untuk menghadapnya. Memasang raut melas sambil menyatukan tangan. "Ampun~ belum kuselesaikan."

Biasanya cara ini ampuh tapi secara insting Kouki sendiri menyadari alarm bahayanya menyala. Terlebih melihat Seijuurou yang berwajah tenang dengan seringai ganteng seperti biasa.

Oh, berapa lama mereka tak bertemu sampai Kouki lupa?

"Tak apa." Seijuurou menyahut lugas. Bernada penuh pengertian tapi entah kenapa Kouki justru beringsut menjauh darinya. "Kubantu kau menyelesaikannya. Sebagai suami juga editormu. Lagipula seminggu itu waktu yang lama."

Kouki didera panik. Meringsut menjauh dengan gelengan super cepat. "Ti‒tidak usah. Ak‒aku bisa sen‒HWAAA!"

**.**

**. **

**Fin~**

a/n:

Lalu tamat dengan kampretnya XDDD

Aslinya saya nabrak abis bikin ini supaya bisa sesuai dengan salah satu prompt di event #44/12Week tapi sepertinya tak berhasil jadilah semprul begini. Dan jujur juga ini fic udah sampai batas saya males mikir lanjutannya jadi yaaah… begitulah. Silahkan imajikan sendiri apa yang sekiranya Akashi-sama ingin perbuat pada suami tercinta. #bows

Asli saya seneng sampe senyum-senyum gila karna menemukan banyaknya AkaFuri betebaran (/~o~)/

Perjuangkan AkaFuri, yeay~~

Ahh, terimakasih yang bersedia membaca sampai sini, feedbacknya please~ ^0^


End file.
